SotNF: The Mage
by crazy james
Summary: Josh and Sophie Newman, normal teens, working in San Francisco during the summer of 2006, both of them in touch with technology, both of them friendly with the couple that owns the shop Josh works in, Nick and Perry Fleming. Little did they know that their lives would change forever when a friend of the Flemings arrives, a friend named Harry Potter, who lives in Mexico
1. Chapter 1

***San Francisco*2010***

Josh Newman sighed as his boss, Nick Fleming, ordered him to move around yet another stack of books around the bookstore that he, Nick, and his wife owned. He and his twin, Sophie Newman had been left behind by their parents, both of them archeologists, in the town of San Francisco, under the care of the family friend, aunt Agness.

Sophie Newman worked across the street from the shop, in a teashop that Perry Fleming favored, and the two Newman quite liked the Flemings, even though they did not understand the quirks of the elderly couple.

Who kept a metallic arm on display at the entryway of their home?

How he wished he had taken a more interesting summer job, a simple routine at a bookshop was not cutting it.

Wait.

Josh frowned.

Was that a motorbike engine? Why would anyone rev up their bike so much in the, one of few, flat street?

His answer came when a man, who was not wearing a full face helmet despite the bike that called for one. A Ducati Ninja if he was not mistaken, and heavily modified if the engine sound was anything to go by.

"Oi, Nick, Perry, you there? Why did you call me to come today?" the man looked not a day ast twenty five, but the way he felt said that he was older, "And I really hope you got some of your stew ready, I haven't eaten since before I crossed the border."

A Mexican? He knew that the Flemings had friends all over, they had traveled all around the globe during their fifty something years, but why call a foreigner when they could simply call one of their friends that lived in town if they needed help?

"Ah, Harry, I was not expecting you until next Easter, why did you come during the summer? I thought you and your family would go to the jungle," Josh watched as his boss and the motorbike man gave each other a one-armed hug, "But yes, Perry and I were making stew today."

"I got a mail from you saying that you needed my help, that you would have Cath here as well," The man, Harry, Josh corrected himself, explained, and the teen could not help but notice that the foreigner looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I don't remember sending you anything," Nick frowned, "But it might just be my memory failing me, when you live as long as I have this happens every once in a while," There was an odd glint on both of their eyes, "Perry is across the street, so you haven't to say here until closing time."

"They have mango tea?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Josh gulped as the man turned to him, "They have all kinds, even the rare ones like orange cinnamon."

"Well if you say so," The man fished his wallet out of the leather pants, "If you're ever in Mexico, or if you need an internship, call me…" Harry left it hanging, holding a card in front of him.

"Josh Newman," the teen took the card, reading it quickly, "Isn't that near Central America?"

"Yes, but the extension will give you a free call, I only give it to people of interest, Nick has one" the older man nodded, knowing that the card called something else, "I'll give one of the pair to your sister."

Harry said nothing else, just walking out, waving his hand over the shoulder when the two others said their goodbyes.

Josh saw Nick narrow his eyes, afterwards looking towards the alcove that Josh was under no circumstance allowed into, shaking his head a second later.

Nicholas Flamel did not know that this would be the start of the last day of his peaceful life as Nick Fleming

***Across the street***

Sophie Newman considered herself a very normal teen, with the only thing of hers being that she had been put in the honor roll of every school she had been to, even the ones she lasted only a month in.

So when she was offered a job in a good part of San Francisco, in a tea shop across the street from where her brother had been asking for job, she took it without hesitation.

She had struck up a friendship with a the wife of the bookshop across the street, so whenever Perry came around she would usually sit with her and they would talk, since whenever she was there almost no other clients were there.

She was surprised, however, when a man dressed in leather pants, open jacket and tight shirt came to their table after looking around a bit, and she could not help but stare at him as he hugged Perry as if they had known each other for a long time.

"What are you doing here Harry? I thought that you would be on the other coast" Perry was happy to see him apparently, but Sophie could not figure out how the two had met each other, "Sophie, be a dear and bring Harry a mango tea, would you?

"How big is the biggest cup? Harry, if Sophie heard right, asked.

"Twelve ounces," the girl answered automatically.

"Speak metrical."

Sophie blinked, running quick math on her mind, "three hundred and fifty milliliters."

Harry smirked, "I gave the same thing to your brother, but I'll say it again, if you're ever in Mexico, give me a call, it's a direct number, so the only thing you have to pay is the distance," Sophie took the card that appeared from his sleeve, "And get me that cup of mango tea, four teaspoons of sugar please."

"Right away, sir, that'll be two dollars," She held out her hand and Harry gave her two bills, sitting down as she moved to the tea machines.

"So, you any close to finding your mythical twins?" Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Yes, there is a reason Nick hired the Newman boy, his is the purest gold Aura we have seen, and Sophie, her silver Aura is purer than Joan's," Perenelles said excitedly, "We'll take them to the Witch by the end of the summer so she can awaken them."

"I'm sure that will go well," Harry said, "Any sign of Dee or Machiavelli?"

"No, we hope to keep it that way," Perenelle smiled, "What about you, did you finally find closure"

Harry smiled widely, "Yes, Last Halloween actually, I mixed the Japanese and the Mexican spirit calling, almost did not figure the arithmancy out in time for the solstice, but I managed to spend a full day with my parents."

"I hope you are not abusing such ritual, messing with the death can have catastrophic consequences," Perenelle warned.

"I know, they told me as much, I agreed to call them only during the fall solstice, when the risks are almost null, and only then," Harry said

"Good, you were reckless back then," Sophie arrived with the tea in her hand, Harry smiling at her.

"Why was he reckless?" Sophie asked, curious about the man Perry never introduced.

"I lost my arm a few years back, I got something in it during a charge to something I didn't like," Harry lifted his sleeve to show the metal that was his arm, "I got necrosis on this arm and had to cut it off, Perry got me a doctor to use the experimental hydraulic arm, I used that eight years."

"Last year he offered himself as a test subject for a prosthesis that connected directly to the nerve endings," Perry interrupted Harry, who nodded in agreement, having come up with this story himself.

"They amputated what I had left of my arm, connected the endings to this beauty and gave me a book on how to repair it, since I am a bioengineer I've yet to have any problems, and I've even added functions to it, my wife in particular likes it."

Harry smirked as Perenelle gave him a disapproving stare, but by the clueless look on Sophie's face, he could tell that only the older woman knew what he was talking about, the poor girl. Transmutation and electronics, a wonderful mix in bed, at least according to Nicte.

There was also the fact that it could become any sort of kitchen instruments, ridding the house of a need for kitchen knives, since Harry was the only one that knew how to cook without burning the food, or eggbeaters, spatulas, ladles, the works.

"So you graduated, I'm proud," Perry smiled.

"Yes, last summer, didn't I tell you in my Christmas mail?" Harry asked.

"No, you skipped over that, in fact, you only told us that you had your arm modified, your sight fixed and your first bike."

"Ho, I was sure I had told you that, but well, now you know," Harry took a long gulp of his tea, smiling pleasantly at the taste, "Say, any advice in the stock market, I want another source of income for the house."

"How about Google and Apple?" Sophie suggested, making Harry turn to her, "Well, smartphones are on the rise, and Google just bought YouTube."

Harry nodded, "Sound advice, thank you, Sophie," he gulped down the rest of the tea, "I'll be off now, I want to see Cath before the day is over."

"I'm sure she'll be pleased that you are going to her," Perry said, "See you Harry, take care."

"You too, Perry, Sophie."

"Bye Mister Potter."

"Call me Harry, or Potter if you want to be formal."

And with that the twenty-five year-old walked out from the teashop.

"Bless his heart, the young one has gone through a lot of pain," Perry said near the brim of her cup.

"How so, Perry?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it, but his birth family has been nothing but suffering for him, his parents murdered, his uncle abusive, his godfather a criminal," Perry sighed, "His wife keeps him straight, he is happy with her, but I know how to look for things."

"Then, why did you not adopt him?"

"I did not meet him until he was fifteen, my husband when he was twelve," Perry sighed again, "too late for us to do so, he was attached to the matron at his orphanage."

"Who is Cath?"

"A friend we all share, she owes a dojo in the China Town, and the two of them like to spar from time to time."

Sophie's thoughts started wondering about Perry's friends.

First a motorcyclist and now a dojo owner? What was next, a witch?


	2. Chapter 2

***San Francisco*May 20***

Harry knocked on the door of the small flat where Scathach, Cath for friends, decided to place her martial arts academy this century, in San Francisco's China town.

Without bothering to wait for his friend to open the door, Harry entered, carefully removing his jacket and shoes, as the floor was wooden and he wouldn't need them during what would be his fight of the week.

Moving to the floor of the dojo, he transmuted his left arm into a pole, being mindful to keep the articulation for mobility. Enlarging the macahuitl from his waist, he settled into a stance that would allow him to use both to their magical potential.

He blocked a staff with his arm, delivering a fast counter with his other weapon, but Scathach dodged at the last second by ducking under it and delivering a palm to his stomach, making him stagger backwards.

"Your stance is all wrong, you let your bones take the brunt of my palm, I saw the energy from my staff stop at your shoulder," the flaming redhead scolded her student, "You were supposed to let it move to the other side."

"Hard when the arm that takes the hit is all metal," Harry changed his stance some, his knees further apart, "but then, this was supposed to be a reunion, not a lesson"

"I am the teacher of Cuchulain, master of warriors; every fight with me is a lesson," they traded a blurry of blows, Harry coming out worse, yet he still managed to land three solid blows.

"Except when you're trying to get laid with me or get me laid with Nicte" Another exchange, Harry parried and blocked with his left, trying get a finisher with his right.

"Hey, best threesome ever, right? You were a bit drunk on tequila though," Harry glared at her, making her smirk and sweep his feet from under him.

Harry jumped over her legs, delivering a kick to her hips, which she blocked with her forearm, "She's been trying for a repeat performance, and it gets annoying when she tries to make me a contortionist."

"Just say the word and I can open a dojo in Yucatan, I could teach combat at that school you went to," a blade lock had them inches from each other's faces, but Scathach's dropped, "Please Harry, I love Nick and Perry, but they let my appearance go to their heads."

"And I could make you look older," Harry disengaged and tried to hit her on the side with his wooden weapon, "And I always come to you as a friend visiting without asking for something."

The Shadow dodged and knocked him to the floor with a kick, putting the tip of her staff on Harry's neck so he couldn't move his head, "So, what do you say? Want me to move to Mexico?"

"Talk to my wife, she makes decisions when it comes to residents," He smirked, "And you let your guard down," Harry tried to use his legs, still free, to flip Scathach and put his own weapon at her throat.

"I'm never off guard," she answered as she locked her legs around his hips and continued the roll so she was still on top of him, smirking at his glaring face, one knee on Harry's hip, the other on his metallic arm, "I win"

"This is why I prefer chess with you" he had no chance of winning a fight against Scathach, her experience and strength were too much for Harry to handle, but she was not good for the three steps ahead games that Harry always played, and she ended up with only pawns and a tower to defend her king.

Not to say she didn't beat him, in fact she won two out of five games, but he preferred that to the complete defeat that he would receive when he fought against her with swords or fists.

That was why he usually spared and/or dueled against Miztli, who was on his level and was planning on becoming part of the national magical defense force, the AMM.

"So, what brings you here before the Christmas visit?" the redhead helped Harry stand up, watching in festination as he changed his left arm back into its normal prosthetic shape, "I thought you whole house was going to Europe."

"No, we were going to Chicago and New York, a two week visit, good knows we have enough money," Harry tapped a combination on his arm, a backpack popping out not a second later, "Fancy some fruit?"

Kaan and Itzmin jumped out the bag not a second after Harry opened it, Hedwig coming out seconds later and settling on Harry's shoulder, looking approvingly at Scathach.

"Give me an apple if you have one," she caught a red one that was thrown her way.

"Anyway, I came because I got mail from Nick saying that he needed me here for something important, and that you would be needed too," a container of spicy dried mangos came out of the backpack, "want to drop in on them for some stew?"

"Yeah, Perry makes great stew," yet Harry knew her, and he knew that she was wondering why she would be needed.

* * *

***That evening*Fleming Residence***

"Alright, the silence wards are up, should hold for at least all night," Harry took a swig of the beer in front of him, "We all know it wasn't you that sent me that mail Nicholas."

"True, somehow the Man With The Hook got into my computer and summoned you here," Nicholas was drinking tea rather than alcohol, as was Perenelle, and Scathach was drinking whiskey.

"Fucking hell, I told you I did not want to get involved in YOUR prophecy," he really hated fate, destiny, whatever the hell moved strings up, or down, there, "At least tell me I get live past my hundred and have two children."

The lights flickered, "Yes you do" Harry and Scathach reacted to the voice by slamming their respective weapon towards where it came from, "Now, what way is that to greet an old friend, then again, it is the first time you meet me, Harry Potter, though I have seen you at your best, your worst."

"One reason, give me one reason not to shoot the spell that's begging to come out" the macahuitl hummed.

"I'll do you one better," the shrouded man confidently moved the wooden instrument of dead away from his body, "Catalina Camila and Octavio Daniel, I suppose you know what I'm talking about."

"So I do live, still, unless you give me the guarantee right now I will still shoot"

"I could, but that interferes with the prophecy, the Old Man needs you to wing it until you meet him, so, unless you want all you love to be enslaved, I suggest you follow the path that awaits you," and then he was gone.

"I really want to kill something right about now," Harry bottomed the bottle of beer in one swig, taking another from his bag of surprises.

"With you on that, please tell me this will end soon," Scathach started drinking directly from her whiskey flask, not bothering with the mineral water offered.

"I honestly don't know, but we need to get the kids ready," Nicholas said with finality, and everyone knew that he was already working on a plan.

* * *

***Five days later*May 25***

Nick, Perry and Harry insisted on taking Josh and Sophie for a picnic at the Golden Gate Park, the twins, since Sophie had no work on Thursday and Josh had to follow Nick's order, agreed, and soon the four, with Harry riding his bike, were on the Land Rover that the Flemings owned.

Three hours long of sitting, eating, talking and laughing, until the adults nodded to each other, and then it all turned serious.

"How to put this in simple terms?" Josh and Sophie shared a quick look, both with a question in their eyes.

"I'll do it Nick, can't be harder than the volunteering I've been doing since I graduated," Harry leaned forward, "Have either of you ever seen something in the news, especially in the world news, that seems inexplicable, like the wall that appeared on the bridge of a navy frigate or something like that?"

"Well, there was this time when mom and dad took us to Seattle and it rained lightning on a clear day," Josh said, not knowing why they were asked something like that.

"And when we went to some Apache grounds and there was this huge circle carved into the ground," Sophie added, looking at the three faces in front of her.

"You live in a world where things are possible now that they were not ten years ago, you can talk to someone in France at the click of a button, hear ten times as many music in devices as many times smaller, science is discovering things that we never thought existed.

"What was called magic in the middle ages is now regarded as common knowledge, things you are expected to know before you start your higher education, but there are still things that are unexplainable, the two you just described are not even the tip of the iceberg.

"Nicholas and Perenlle Flamel, Merlin Ambrosius, Buddha, Mahomet, Saladin, Gilgamesh, all really lived, some of them never truly died, living on as ghosts, or simply doing something that no one really thought possible.

"I am what is known as a wizard, I am a mage of the Mexican Magical world, I am a recognized alchemist by the University, and you, Josh and Sophie Newman, hit the genetic jackpot, and somehow, even though you have the brightest of auras, the strongest I've felt, you were never trained.

"But in front of you, you have one of the best rune users in the world, you have the most powerful human and her less powerful husband willing to teach you, all you need to do, is choose whether you want your life changed forever, or if you want to keep your normality, I can make you forget this entire conversation."

A whole silent conversation went through the minds of Josh and Sophie in that instant, Josh wanting nothing more than call the police and get the nut jobs in prison, and Sophie wanted to at least get some proof that the man was not talking complete bullshit.

In the end Sophie managed to wriggle an agreement with Josh; the two would ask for proof, and if it was just a trick of cards then they would call the police, but otherwise they would discuss it overnight.

"Can you prove that you can actually cast spells?" Sophie and Josh both went to grab their cellphone.

"Ok, nothing I haven't done a lot of times before, let's show you something simple, see what you think," Harry snapped his fingers loudly, a flame engulfing his whole hand, only to go out a second later, "That's the simplest I can do with alchemy, watch the arm," another snap of his fingers, but this time lighting arched between his hand and metal prosthetics, transforming the whole thing into a sword.

"Unfortunately, children, Harry had to lose his arm for him to be able to do that, you could learn to control the elements, or bend the laws of physics, depends on what you have an attitude for," Perry patted the twins reassuringly, making them pick their jaws up from the floor.

"The first thing though, should you chose to accept what we are offering, is awakening the potential within you, and for that we would need the permission of your guardian," Nick explained.

"Our Aunt said we could make all our decisions during the summer, and mom and dad said the same," Sophie said, Josh nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, they said something about wanting us to be independent from early on," the male twin continued.

"Then there are five ways we can do this," Harry started speaking again, "One of them is only legal in Africa, the other only in the Australian continent, I don't know where we can find a vampires willingly given blood, and I doubt we have an ancient that knows how to do it handy."

"Surely you can't be suggesting we do it the long way," Nick complained, "It will take until the end of the week."

"Do you want them to start learning as soon they are awoken? This is the only way that is not likely to leave them in a coma or death," Harry turned to the two stunned children.

"What I am suggesting is that I draw thirty five runes both on you and on a ritual altar with the express purpose of awakening your hidden potential, and before you start shouting for help, I swear on my oaths as a doctor, and on my health and magic, that I will do you no harm."

A flash of light, the binding of the promise Harry just made, made the children agree reluctantly.

They would be able to use their auras before May came to a close

* * *

***May 29***

"The ritual is as follows," Josh and Sophie were lying on the floor, Sophie wearing sport clothes and Josh only his swimming trunks, "Normally I would only draw on your body, since the ritual is supposed to destroy a block on magic, however," the two were already covered in runes.

"Since you do not suffer from that, but from lack of magic maturation, the runes on the floor, matching those on your body, will force your aura to become accessible, with some unpleasant side effects," Harry sent them a serious look, "I would suggest ingesting only liquids, your stomach will be unable to process anything but that for twenty four hours."

"Be ready children, Harry will start the ritual now," Perry stepped out from the room, leaving them on their own.

"Hold each other's hands if you need to, and try not to shout," Light engulfed the twins as Hary started the ritual, and they felt the air of their lungs go out.

Two hours later, they awoke, Harry was offering some kind of beverage to them, and feeling their dry throats, they were more than willing to accept the liquid.

"It's a nutritional potion, I'll give you twenty of them, drink one every two hours," Harry handed Sophie a box with the vials, "That's ten each, stay here tomorrow after you get off work, I'll start your training."


	3. Chapter 3

***May 31, 2006*Fleming book shop***

Josh Newman sighed for what felt the fiftieth time of the day, for he was suffering from boredom, he and his sister had been waiting for today to end, for they would be able to start their training in aura manipulation, something both Harry and Nick, who they now knew to be Nicholas Flamel, were excited about.

It would be so bad if he was given something to start with, but according to Harry, who had shown them a copy of his diploma he kept stashed in his backpack ("Never know when it'll be needed, I also have the engineering one in there."), it could be dangerous to start using magic before his body was able to start ingesting solids again.

Something about burning too fast through his aura.

Josh did not understand the worry; he was more concerned about beginning to learn about bending physics, about setting fire to snakes, summoning prehistoric animals, the important stuff.

But noooo, he and Sophie, who somehow was okay with waiting one more day, had to wait one more day.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when the smell of rotten eggs engulfed the little bookshop.

"Josh, go into the forbidden room, grab the most important book in there, and whatever you do, do not let the last few pages out of your sight," Nicholas started to make his fingers twitch, the smell of peppermint mixing with the rotten eggs.

Josh, afraid of the tone Nicholas took, ran into the room, looking around before noticing one large, golden book in the shelves, only after grabbing it and tearing off the last three pages, did he look around the room.

It was full to the brim with different herbs, fungi and insect parts, a cauldron on the corner and a weird tablet with a skull on top of it.

He heard glass breaking, so he clutched the book tight to his chest and looked through one of the cracks of the frame.

Nicholas was in the room with some other man and two hulking guards, and he couldn't for the love of god, make out what they were saying, only that the stranger was smug at seeing Nick and Nicholas was shaking with rage.

A door slammed on the street, and the adults turned to the broken window, where Josh could not see.

"I admit, when my Master told me that you were hiding under my nose all this time, I was hesitant of what you would have to defend yourself," the man walked around the room, his eyes never leaving Nicholas, "but within seconds of finding your home I capture your wife and destroy your business."

"What did you do to Perry, Dee?" Nicholas threw a bolt of something at one of the guards, making it stagger, but otherwise remain unaffected, "Stone golems."

"Yes, handy thing, takes a lot to destroy them," Dee said in a pleased voice, "Tell me where The Book of Abraham is and I will let you live your last days with your wife."

A motor revved up in the street, but it went ignored, "Tell me where Perenelle is Dee, and I might show mercy."

Harry's motorcycle crashed into one of the guards, golems, destroying the construct but leaving the piece of art undamaged, "I have found that it is unwise to make Nicholas angry," Harry shrunk his motorbike, his left arm a weapon, his right prepared to decapitate Dee.

"Ah, your last apprentice, I heard he picked you from an orphanage," Dee made flames appear in front of Harry, but the man drenched them by pointing his metal arm, "A wizard, ha, I thought the dark immortals got rid of all of you."

"Then you do not have enough resources, we are thriving, a billion around the world," He and Nick struck at the same time, destroying the second of the golems, but Dee raised a third the second it was destroyed.

"JOSH, GET OUT OF THE SHOP AND INTO MY CAR, START THE ENGINE" Nick shouted, and the teen ran through the bookshop, the Book of Abraham in his hands.

Dee, having locked onto his target as soon as it was visible, intercepted the teen, wrestling the book from his hands, and grinning evilly as the teen ran out of the shop.

His third golem was destroyed, and he watched as The Alchemist escaped with two children in his car and a man by the side riding a bike.

He didn't care about them anymore, he had the Book of Abraham, Perenelle Flame, most powerful woman alive, was on a boat to Alcatraz, and the end of the world was less than a week away.

But for now, he had to take news of his success to his Master.

* * *

***Half hour later***

"Cath, come downstairs!" Kaan and Itzmin got to attention in front of Harry, fascinating Josh and Sophie, who had never seen a magical animal before.

"What is it?" Scathach, wearing a training outfit with red pants and white top, came into the foyer, looking at the grim faces on Nick and Harry, "Where's Perenelle?"

"Captured," Nick dropped to the floor, his back to the wall and his face on his hands, "And I couldn't do a damn thing."

"Keep yourself together, old man, we need you to take us the closest Elder that can teach the kids something," Harry started to pet Itzmin, "I can't teach them anything, I don't have the knowledge to perform transfers."

"We'll go to Hecate, the Yggdrasil Shadow Realm should deter Dee and his forces from attacking further," Nicholas said, his age visible.

"Can she teach the twins anything?" Harry asked.

"No, she specialized in creating Torc Alta, but she knows the location of may Shadow Realms and Elders around America, if she knows of one that is close to a Lay Gate and aligned to the humans, then she'll tell us." Scathach leaned on the frame of her door, watching Harry pet his familiars.

"We'll need to arrive as the sun sets," Nicholas stood up and went to Scathach's kitchen, "her old persona is the easiest to deal with."

"What are you talking about?" Josh interrupted before anything else could be said.

"Humans are the sixth truly sentient specie that roamed the world," The redhead he did not recognized answered Josh, "Before them were the Next Generation, people like me, with the best of both humans and Elders, but just as many weaknesses.

"Before us, came the Elders, who created humans, werejackals, werewolves, and werepigs, and then, before all of us came beings that even now terrify Elders and Next Generations alike. The Ancients.

"All of the gods of old religions are either Ancient, Elders or Next Generation, I myself was quite the figure in Celt mythology."

"And your sister in Japanese," Harry stood up, "You all have one hour to eat and wash, we leave for wherever this shadow realm is as soon as time is up," Oh how much he hated this situations, "Hedwig, I need you to take a message to Nicte" the snowy owl came from the rafters, landing on the only table in the foyer.

"You two follow Nick, you'll get washed after you've eaten," Scathach went up the stairs.

Whatever happened to the normal life of the Newman twins.

* * *

***With John Dee***

Dee enterprises was a large building, one of the largest in San Francisco, all of it was office, except for floor 13, only two meters tall, but it was just what Dee needed for his HQ for his Elder jobs.

He had to report that he finally had the Book of Abraham.

John Dee was a happy man, he was sure that this would be the last thing to do in service of his Master, and then he would be free to go on his own to kill Flamel without regard for what He thought.

The end was close, it would not matter if he destroyed one of the most important pieces in the chessboard, now that the Queen was done for, it was only a matter of time before the King fell as well.

But first.

"What are you doing here, Morrigan?" Dee asked the crow goddess, who was sitting on his office chair.

"I was sent to pick up the Book of Abraham, the Elders want it on their desk by yesterday," the feathered woman held out her hand, the Englishman hesitantly handing it over, "There are pages missing"

"What?!" Dee ripped the book from her hands, checking the back, and indeed, the last three pages were cut off, leaving only a very thin residue on the binding, "Where is the nearest human aligned Elder?" Dee asked the Morrigan.

"Hecate"

That was all Dee needed, he was out the door with his objective in mind before the Morrigan had a chance to utter anything else.

Meanwhile in a darkened corner of the floor, Marethyu, The Hooded Man with the Hook, smiled to himself.

All was going according to the Prophesy his friend Abraham had made, with the slight changes that would ultimately do nothing to change the outcome of the story.

It all depended in the upcoming three days.


End file.
